Various rod holders and automatic hook setting devices have been used by anglers to aid in efficient fishing, especially through ice. Most devices are overly complex, cumbersome, and do not allow the angler to easily retrieve the rod so the angler can fight and reel in the fish with the rod and reel. Rather once the fish is hooked, the angler typically needs to retrieve the line and fish by hand. That process leads to cuts on the hand and damaged fishing line. In addition, those devices are not easily used by handicapped or elderly anglers.
The present invention incorporates an easy to set up fishing rod holder that uses a torsion spring to rotate the fishing rod upward once the trigger holding the torsion spring in place is released by fishing line tension caused by a fish strike, which then sets the hook.